utilitarismopraticofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Moral na Bíblia
Coleção da Bíblia Versões da Bíblia Descrições, prescrições e proscrições A Bíblia relata a conduta e os códigos morais de muitos indivíduos e povos, muitas vezes apenas descritivamente, sem claramente prescrever ou proscrever algum ato, enquanto em outras passagens é bastante explícita sobre o que é lícito ou não. As justificativas para suas prescrições também nem sempre são esclarecidas. O bem e o mal na Bíblia Antigo testamento http://stoa.usp.br/ateismo/weblog/85792.html http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/List_of_actions_prohibited_by_the_Bible http://br.answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20090312151926AAmwdc3 http://www.marriagemissions.com/what-is-not-okay-in-bed/ http://sphotos-h.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-snc7/482264_592562994104997_500865616_n.jpg Gênesis 2: O homem irá deixar seus pais e se unir a sua esposa para se tornar uma carne. Êxodo 20 : Guardar o sábado “Remember the Sabbath day by keeping it holy. 9 Six days you shall labor and do all your work, 10 but the seventh day is a sabbath to the Lord your God. On it you shall not do any work, neither you, nor your son or daughter, nor your male or female servant, nor your animals, nor any foreigner residing in your towns. 11 For in six days the Lord made the heavens and the earth, the sea, and all that is in them, but he rested on the seventh day. Therefore the Lord blessed the Sabbath day and made it holy. Exodus 22:18 states "Do not allow a sorceress to live". Levítico 11 :Vários animais, incluindo porcos, lagostas, vários tipos de aves, animais terrestre e marinhos http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Leviticus%2011&version=NIV 15 : Várias prescrições em relação a sangue e menstruação http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Leviticus%2015&version=NIV 19 Muitas e muitas regras, incluindo http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Leviticus%2019&version=NIV roubar, mentir, enganar, jurar falsamente em nome de deus, zoofilia, plantar dois tipos de grãos no mesmo terreno, usar roupas tecidas com dois tipos de materiais , comer carne com sangue, tatuagens, :16 fofoca :27 cortar a ponta da barba Números Deuteronômio "If your brother, the son of your father or of your mother, or your son or daughter, or the spouse whom you embrace, or your most intimate friend, tries to secretly seduce you, saying, 'Let us go and serve other gods,' unknown to you or your ancestors before you, gods of the peoples surrounding you, whether near you or far away, anywhere throughout the world, you must not consent, you must not listen to him; you must show him no pity, you must not spare him or conceal his guilt. No, you must kill him, your hand must strike the first blow in putting him to death and the hands of the rest of the people following. You must stone him to death, since he has tried to divert you from Yahweh your God." Deuteronomy 13:7-11 Entre ti não se achará quem faça passar pelo fogo a seu filho ou a sua filha, nem adivinhador, nem prognosticador, nem agoureiro, nem feiticeiro; Nem encantador, nem quem consulte a um espírito adivinhador, nem mágico, nem quem consulte os mortos; Pois todo aquele que faz tal coisa é abominação ao Senhor; e por estas abominações o Senhor teu Deus os lança fora de diante de ti. Deuteronômio 18:10-12 24:O homem deve passar um ano após se casar em casa com sua esposa. Eclesiastes Eclesiástico 9, 2 Provérbios 18: O homem que encontra uma mulher recebe um favor do Senhor. 20: O homem fiel tem suas crianças abençoadas. Outros livros Josué, Juízes, Rute, I Samuel, II Samuel, I Reis, II Reis, I Crônicas, II Crônicas, esdras, Neemias, Ester, Jó, Salmos, Cânticos dos cânticos, Isaías, Jeremias, Lamentações, Ezequiel, Daniel, Oséias, Joel, Amós, Obadias, Jonas, Miquéias, Naum, Habacuque, Sofonias, Ageu, Zacarias, Malaquias Livros apócrifos Católicos Tobias, Judite, Adições a Ester, I Macabeus, II Macabeus, Sabedoria, Sirach, Baruc, Epístola de Jeremias, Adições a Daniel, Susanna, Cântico de Azarias, Bel e do Dragão Igreja ortodoxa I Esdrias, II Esdras, III Macabeus, Oração de Manassés, Salmo 151, Salmos 152-155, Apocalipse de Baruc, Epístola de Baruc Bíblia Etíope Enoque, Jubileu, II Baruc Outros livros Antigo testamento: IV Macabeus Novo testamento: Epístola de Barnabás, Pastor de Hermas, veja uma lista mais completa aqui: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Testament_apocrypha Novo testamento Mateus 19: Reitera o gênesis e diz que o que Deus juntou não se deve deixar o homem separar. Marcos Mark 10:6-9 "But at the beginning of creation God 'made them male and female.' 'For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh.' So they are no longer two, but one. Therefore what God has joined together, let man not separate." Lucas http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Luke+16%3A18&version=NIV João Atos Romanos Romans 1:26-27 I Coríntios 1 Corinthians 6:9-10 7: Aos solteiros e viúvos é bom não se casar, mas se não puderem se controlar é melhor casar. O marido e a esposa tem deveres um para o outro e seus corpos pertencem a ambos, não devem se negar um ao outro exceto por consenso mútuo para rezar. Não deixe um marido ou esposa que não acredita mas quer viver com você. Mas se ele ou ela o deixar, deixe-a ir. 1 corintios 11 http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=1+Corinthians+7&version=NIV Coríntios 7 II Coríntios Gálatas Efésios Efésios 5 3 But among you there must not be even a hint of sexual immorality, or of any kind of impurity, or of greed, because these are improper for God’s holy people. 4 Nor should there be obscenity, foolish talk or coarse joking, which are out of place, but rather thanksgiving. 5 For of this you can be sure: No immoral, impure or greedy person—such a person is an idolater—has any inheritance in the kingdom of Christ and of God.a 6 Let no one deceive you with empty words, for because of such things God’s wrath comes on those who are disobedient. 7 Therefore do not be partners with them. Ephesians 5:22-33 Wives, submit to your husbands as to the Lord. For the husband is the head of the wife as Christ is the head of the church, his body, of which he is the Savior. Now as the church submits to Christ, so also wives should submit to their husbands in everything. Husbands, love your wives, just as Christ loved the church and gave himself up for her to make her holy, cleansing her by the washing with water through the word, and to present her to himself as a radiant church, without stain or wrinkle or any other blemish, but holy and blameless. In this same way, husbands ought to love their wives as their own bodies. He who loves his wife loves himself. After all, no one ever hated his own body, but he feeds and cares for it, just as Christ does the church-- for we are members of his body. "For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh." This is a profound mystery--but I am talking about Christ and the church. However, each one of you also must love his wife as he loves himself, and the wife must respect her husband. Filipenses Colossenses Colossenses 3, 18 Mulheres devem se submeter aos homens, e homens não devem ser duros com elas. I Tessalonicenses I Timóteo II Timóteo Tito Filémon Hebreus 13: O casamento deve ser honrado por todos, deus irá julgar os adúlteros e os sexuamente imorais. Tiago I Pedro II Pedro I João If you go through the gospel of John and collect only the ethical teachings, skipping everything else, you will find that there are very few. The Jesus described in John never says to help the poor, much less does he say anything about selling your possessions. The only time he mentions the poor, he says "the poor you always have with you." He never says to follow the Mosaic law, never says to abstain from all sin and be perfect, never says to cut off body parts that tempt you to sin. He never says to be humble. What DOES he say? He says three things over and over. "Believe in me", he who believes will get into heaven. "Eat my body and blood", those who take communion will have eternal life. And "Obey me, keep my commandments." Those who do not believe and do not obey are condemned to Hell. But there are only two commandments mentioned in the entire book. He does say to practice forgiveness; In chapter 8 there is the story of the woman caught in adultery, and Jesus says "let him who is without sin cast the first stone." Other than that, the only commandment he gives is to "love one another". In other words, love other Christians. John 13: 34 A new commandment I give to you, that you love one another; even as I have loved you, that you also love one another. 35 By this all men will know that you are my disciples, if you have love for one another." In the first three gospels he was described as saying that to love those who loved you was nothing remarkable, gained you no real credit; even the gentiles, even the tax collectors do the same. There, he said to go beyond this and love your enemies. In John, there is no word about loving your enemies. II João III João Judas Apocalipse Apocalipse de João Por tópico Ética cristã Estrutura e organização social Leis e penas Justiça Morte Deus não fez a morte e não tem prazer com ela http://www.catholic.org/bible/book.php?id=27 Ultra-hedonismo http://www.bibliacatolica.com.br/biblia-ave-maria/sabedoria/2/ http://www.catholic.org/bible/book.php?id=27&bible_chapter=2 Casamento e família Genesis 2:22-24 Proverbs 12:4 Proverbs 18:22 Proverbs 20:6-7 Deuteronomy 24:5 Matthew 19:4-6 http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=1+Corinthians+7&version=NIV Colossians 3:18-19 Hebrews 13:4 Mark 10:6-9 Ephesians 5:22-33 Divórcio http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Luke+16%3A18&version=NIV Sexualidade e relacionamentos Virgindade Sexo antes do casamento Práticas sexuais entre casados Masturbação A bíblia não faz prescrições sobre masturbação, mas faz sobre fantasias. http://www.acts17-11.com/dialogs_masturbation.html Embora alguns interpretem a história de Onan (Genesis 38:6-9) como proibindo masturbação, embora esta interpretação tenha sido preterida. http://www.religioustolerance.org/masturba3.htm Incesto Poligamia Homossexualidade Atos homossexuais masculinos são considerados repugnantes e punidos com a morte, segundo o Levítico, e são um dos possíveis pecados que teria levado Deus a destruir as cidades de Sodoma e Gomorra. Há dois versos no Levítico afirmando que atos homossexuais masculinos são repugnantes, e dizendo que os seus praticantes merecem a morte e terão de ser executados: :Levítico 18:22: "Não se deite com um homem como quem se deita com uma mulher; é repugnante."Levítico 18 - Bíblia, nova versão internacional - Bíblia online :Levítico 20:13: "Se um homem se deitar com outro homem como quem se deita com uma mulher, ambos praticaram um ato repugnante. Terão que ser executados, pois merecem a morte."Levítico 20 - Bíblia, nova versão internacional - Bíblia online O Levítico é o terceiro livro do Torá e do Antigo Testamento, teria origem nos ensinamentos de Moisés e sido editado até a era Persa (538–332 AC), e contém prescrições e proscrições a respeito de temas como sexo, higiene e sacrifíciosLeviticus - Wikipedia. As correntes do cristianismo divergem em relação a aceitar suas recomendações, podendo ser aceitar inteiramente, parcialmente ou desconsideradas completamente Distinct views - Christian views on the old convenant - Wikipedia. A outra menção a homossexualidade masculina se encontra no Gênesis 18Gênesis 18 - Bíblia, nova versão internacional - Bíblia online e 19Gênesis 19 - Bíblia, nova versão internacional - Bíblia online na história de Sodoma e Gomorra e cuja história é referida muitas vezes em outros livros da Bíblia, tanto no antigo como no novo testamento, com diferentes interpretações. A interpretação mais comum diz que Sodoma e Gomorra foram destruídas devido a seus pecados sexuais, como mencionado em Judas 1:7: :"De modo semelhante a estes, Sodoma e Gomorra e as cidades em redor se entregaram à imoralidade e a relações sexuais antinaturais. Estando sob o castigo do fogo eterno, elas servem de exemplo."Judas 1 - Bíblia, nova versão internacional - Bíblia online Não é claro exatamente quais eram estas relações sexuais antinaturais, se incluiriam ou não bestialidade, sexo com anjos, sexo ilícito com estranhos, homossexualidade e sexo anal. Há ainda uma dúbia interpretação sobre Gênesis 19:5-8, sugerindo que os habitantes praticavam atos homossexuais masculinos com estranhos: :"Chamaram Ló e lhe disseram: "Onde estão os homens que vieram à sua casa esta noite? Traga-os para nós aqui fora para que tenhamos relações com eles". Ló saiu da casa, fechou a porta atrás de si e lhes disse: "Não, meus amigos! Não façam essa perversidade! Olhem, tenho duas filhas que ainda são virgens. Vou trazê-las para que vocês façam com elas o que bem entenderem. Mas não façam nada a estes homens, porque se acham debaixo da proteção do meu teto".Gênesis 19 - Bíblia, nova versão internacional - Bíblia online Embora o termo utilizado para relações seja o hebreu para conhecer, que pode ou não ter conotação sexual (apenas em 1% dos casos nas escrituras hebraicas)Chistian - Religious Views - Sodom and Gomorrah - Wikipedia. Entretanto, segundo Ezequiel 16:49-50: :"Ora, este foi o pecado de sua irmã Sodoma: Ela e suas filhas eram arrogantes, tinham fartura de comida e viviam despreocupadas; não ajudavam os pobres e os necessitados. Eram altivas e cometeram práticas repugnantes diante de mim. Por isso eu me desfiz delas conforme você viu."Ezequiel 16 - Bíblia, nova versão internacional - Bíblia online Finalmente, houve sugestões de que algumas relações de amor entre pessoas de mesmo sexo poderiam ter natureza sexual, como a de Davi e Jônatas no livro de Samuel e a de Rute e Noemi, no livro de Rute David and Jonathan and Ruth and Naomi - The Bible and homosexuality - Wikipedia. 1 Corinthians 6:9-10 Romans 1:26-27 Pedofilia Sexo em grupo Sexo com animais Estupro Outras formas de sexo Papéis de gênero Comportamento social e etiqueta Mentir e enganar http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=2+Thessalonians+2%3A11-12&version=KJV http://ecclesia.org/truth/lying.html Privacidade A Bíbia tem poucas menções à importância da privacidade e segredo e sua relevância moral. http://minuteswithmessiah.tripod.com/question/privacy.html http://catholicstand.com/privacy-in-the-bible/ Animais Hábitos e rituais Práticas de feitiçaria e de ouvir os espíritos Exodus 22:18 states "Do not allow a sorceress to live". Entre ti não se achará quem faça passar pelo fogo a seu filho ou a sua filha, nem adivinhador, nem prognosticador, nem agoureiro, nem feiticeiro; Nem encantador, nem quem consulte a um espírito adivinhador, nem mágico, nem quem consulte os mortos; Pois todo aquele que faz tal coisa é abominação ao Senhor; e por estas abominações o Senhor teu Deus os lança fora de diante de ti. Deuteronômio 18:10-12 Alimentação Drogas Higiene Saúde e doença Crenças Pensamentos, sentimentos e emoções Visão utilitarista da moral bíblica Veja também * Moral cristã Links Em português * Bíblia do cético comentada - Uma versão da Bíblia comentada em relação a contradições e valores considerados atualmente inaceitáveis. Em inglês * Codex Sinaiticus - Uma versão grega da Bíblia do sec. IV. Contém o novo testamento, partes do antigo testamento e alguns livros apócrifos. * Bible verses by topic - BibleStudyTools - Uma coletânea de passagens bíblicas por tópicos. Referências Categoria:Cristianismo